1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to a technique for estimating a stock level of a shelf, in particular to a method and a system for estimating the stock level of the shelf according to pixel information of an image of the shelf.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, the items on a shelf at a conventional shop require replenishment only if a clerk of the shop actively discovers that insufficient items are on the shelf. It is not only a waste of manpower, but could also result in obstructing sale of items due to human negligence.
Although there are known technologies capable of estimating a stock volume based on the information of purchase and shipment of goods, the technologies are mostly applied to warehouse management, but are not widely used for stores in general. The known technologies cannot be applied for determining actual status of remaining on-shelf items.
In consideration of cost and demand, the conventional technologies fail to provide an efficient and low-cost solution for estimation of a stock level. At present, information on shelf inventory still relies on customer feedback or stock-taking by clerks.